wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Johnson (rhetorician)
Samuel Johnson was poet and writer who made many lasting contributions to literature. He has been described as the most distinguished man of letters in English history. Early Life Samuel Johnson was born September 18, 1709 in Lichfield, Stafferdshire. His early life was somewhat hard, since he grew up in poverty. His father was a book writer and his mother stayed home to look after him. Mr. Johnson and his mother had complications after his birth. His mother had him at forty and he was an ill baby. Since, his mother was much older when she had Samuel, she brought in a man-midwife to assist her in caring for him. He lived in a family house above his father's bookstore, where at an early age his mother had him memorizing and reciting prayers from a book. He was sent to school at the age of 6 and was taught by a retired shoe maker. When funds became low, he worked in his father's bookstore stitching books. It is believed, while working in his father's bookstore he spent much time reading and gaining his literary knowledge. He attended Oxford College, but lack of funds caused him to take an early leave. Career Dr. Johnson applied for a master position at a grammar school, but was unfortunately rejected. In the fall of 1735, he opened a private academy called Edial Hall School. Unfortunately, the school was unsuccessful and he had to let the failing school go. He began writing his first major project, "Irene". He later moved to London and began working with The Cave as a writer for the Gentlemen's Magazine. In May of 1738, he wrote his first major poem entitled "London". Dr. Johnson's lack of a MA degree prevented him from certain jobs he applied for, so he came up with an idea to write a dictionary in three years. It was published in nine years, and it was imitated and eventually published as the Oxford English Dictionary. While working on the dictionary, he also wrote various poems, sermons, and essays. He was known for his amazing pamphlets, poems, and writings with King George. Literary Criticism Samuel Johnson was one of the greatest critiques. He analyzed and corrected work in his own writings and others. He criticized some of Shakespeare's work by pointing out incorrect grammar usage. Professor Johnson believed that the poetry relied on contemporary language. He believed that obscure allusions found in his works were over used, he preferred poetry that could be easily read and understood. Professor Johnson used his criticism for the practical purpose of helping others to better read and understand literature. His purpose of criticzing was not to down the author, but to bring understanding to literature as a whole. The Aftermath Samuel Johnson left a legacy that will live on forever. Many referred to him as a well-known writer and scholar. He was well respected and looked at as a celebrity. When he became ill, his activities were always reported in various journals, and newspapers. If there wasn't anything to report, events were created to keep him in the news. To pay homage to Professor Johnson, many authors published bibliographies about him after his death. His writings had such an impact on literary authors, that even a century after his death his works were studied and analyzed. According to Yvor Winters, "He was a great critic and the rarest of all literary geniuses". Professor Johnson wasn't afraid to be stand out and be different. He had many downfalls, and there were times when he was penniless. However, he stayed optimistic and focused on his works. Samuel Johnson's works have had a great impact on English literature and he will forever go down in history as a legend. Famous Rhetoricians Thomas Gray, William Strahan, Elizabeth 'Tetty' Porter, Sir. Wolstan Dixie References